Los beta Loonatics
by GaddielRuiz
Summary: Un meteorito vuelve a caer en Acmetropolis dejando a los Loonatics sin poderes, ahora Lexi debe de buscar una forma de proteger al planeta del villano que ha causado esto
1. Chapter 1

**HE REGRESADO CON OTRO FIC; POR EL CUAL TAL VEZ ME CUELGUEN, PERO TENIA LA NECESIDAD DE PUBLICARLO Y AQUÍ ESTA, COMO YA LO TENGO ESCRITO, LO SUBIRÉ EN POCO TIEMPO Y POR CIERTO**

"_**LOONATICS UNLEASHED Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE WARNER BROTHERS**_**" ESTE SOLO ES UN FIC UN POCO MAL HECHO**

Centro del universo, Planeta Blanc, Cuartel de los Loonatics

- Vamos Lexi, no puede ser que no te acuerdes del nombre de esa formación- se escuchaban en el nuevo cuartel a Ace, quien estaba con los demás en una especie de torneo, Lexi volteo a ver a su líder con gesto de pocos amigos y regreso a su vista al tablero frente a ella; donde se encontraban pequeños hologramas de todos ellos que se estaban enfrentándose a un gusano gigante, todos corrían a las órdenes dadas por el holograma de Ace, las cuales las recibía de la chica

- Muy bien, ahora Rev, Furia distráiganlo, Pato, Lexi cuando este distraído denle con todo lo que tengan, Doc piensa como deshacernos de esta cosa, Ace cúbrelos - y el holograma en el tablero obedeció palabra por palabra a la chica

- Táctica Alfa 94 - dijo Ace mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se iba a ver a Pato, quien no le estaba dando oportunidad al holograma de Ace de hacer nada y todo lo estaba haciendo su holograma

- Pato, no te pongas a atacar de frente tu fuerte es el multi-ataque - se fue a ver a Furia y a Rev, cuyos hologramas no hacían nada, al primero no le entendían y al segundo no podían procesar la información que salía tan rápido de su pico, al verlos decidió ir con Doc; quien creó este juego de estrategia para ellos, pero tampoco le estaba yendo bien, el holograma que lo representaba acababa de ser rostizado y reducido a un montón de polvo, comenzó a regenerarse mientras que el coyote murmuraba

- Inclusive en una simulación me terminan desintegrando - a lo cual le contesto Lexi aun con la mirada fija en el tablero

- No te desanimes, a nadie nos está yendo bien - Furia comenzó a hablar en tazmanio y le contesto Ace

- Es para saber si pueden tomar el liderazgo de algún equipo, si Acmetrópolis o cualquier lugar necesitara héroes... - pero Pato lo interrumpió

- Nos bajaran de categoría a héroes del planeta -

- No exactamente - dijo Rev - Ser el líder de un equipo, el que sea y donde sea, es una gran responsabilidad -

- Una mala decisión puede causar la muerte de civiles inocentes o de alguien del equipo - Termino Ace - Así que vamos, necesito saber si pueden contra un gusanito -

Todos regresaron a la simulación si prestarle mayor importancia a lo que dijo Ace, el siempre estaría ahí para ellos, pero, ¿Y si alguien más lo necesitaba a él o a cualquiera del equipo?, Pero ya no pudieron continuar con ese torneo, la alarma comenzó a sonar en sus comunicadores, era Zadavia que les estaba informando de otra misión

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo jefa? - le contesto Ace

- Loonatics, están atacando Acmetrópolis -

- ¿Acmetrópolis?, ¿Quien está deseoso que le pateemos el trasero por atacarla? - le dijo Lexi

- Alienígenas, del planeta Marba -

- ¿Marba?, pero si en ese planeta no existen formas de vida inteligente - dijo Doc

- Te equivocas, son forma de vida que no tienen órganos, ni forma definida, y reaccionan automáticamente a vibraciones -

- Entonces ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? - dijo Ace

- Alguien los dejo para crear distracción, tengan cuidado seguramente es una trampa, partan de inmediato, Zadavia fuera -

- Ya la escucharon Loonatics a volar - y partieron directamente al hangar donde se encontraba la nave dragón que hace tiempo usaron, la abordaron y se dirigieron rápidamente a Acmetrópolis

- Muy bien es hora de abrir el portal - dijo Ace; en el puesto de mando, al mismo tiempo que presionaba un botón a su derecha, y se abrió un agujero negro que absorbió a la nave

- Doc, ¿En cuánto tiempo vamos a llegar? - pregunto Lexi, al verse inmersa en esa obscuridad solo rota por la luz que proveniente de las pantallas

- Aproximadamente en 10 minutos -

10 minutos después el agujero se abrió, estaban entrando en la atmosfera del planeta, Ace comenzó a dar órdenes

- Muy bien Loonatics, Rev revisaras por tierra el perímetro, los demás por aire, excepto tu Lexi, te quedaras para llevar la nave dragón a la torre y revisar las computadoras, creo que Doc ya se le olvido usar esas -

- Aun las se usar perfectamente, son creaciones mías - le reclamo ofendido el coyote

- Prefiero que ella lo haga, algo me dice qué necesitaremos oídos en todas partes, dejaremos los comunicadores encendidos para que puedas analizarlos -

Todos salieron de la nave en distintas direcciones, Lexi se quedo al mando de los controles y aterrizo en el hangar de la torre

- Se siente bien regresar a casa, pero no es tiempo de ponerse sentimental - y salió directamente a la sala de comunicaciones, presiono varios botones y de pronto la sala de lleno de sonidos de todo tipo

- Muy bien chicos soy toda oídos -

- En el barrio chino no hay nada - dijo Doc

- Nada en las costas - le comunico Pato

- Despejado en el centro de la ciudad - dijo Ace y de repente se escucho una multitud - pero si hay muchos admiradores -

- No hay nada en el desierto - dijo Rev - ¿Rip como estas? - se escucho del otro lado la voz del más joven de los Runner

- Bien Rev -

- ¿Seguro?, te ves más delgado y algo pálido -

- Bueno tal vez sea el hecho que si regresaste aquí, es que hay problemas, ¿No? -

- Si, algo así, por cierto, ¿No has visto alienígenas, que parecen las gelatinas que mama nos solía hacer cuando éramos niños? -

- ¿Las verdes que nunca perdían la forma aun cuando hacíamos guerra de comida? -

- Si esas, ¿No has visto algo así?, ¿O escuchado algún comentario en los noticiarios o con tus compañeros? -

- No, nunca había escuchado que los extraterrestres tuvieran esa forma -

- Ok, gracias Rip, cuídate, y no le digas nada de esto a nuestros padres no quiero que se preocupen - y se escucho un pequeño quejido de parte de Rip; como si fuera abrasado y después otra vez a Rev

- ¿Escuchaste?, no ha habido avistamientos -

- Si lo escuche, entonces, ¿Porque Zadavia nos dijo eso? - volteo a ver a las computadoras y de repente vio un asteroide que se dirigía a Acmetrópolis, y no entendía lo que decía el análisis - Blucantro - dijo la chica en voz baja

Ya no pudo decir ni hacer nada más, porque una luz blanca, que marcaba el inicio de la explosión del meteorito, la cegó

Despertó tirada en el suelo, se sentía muy débil y mareada, además le dolía la cabeza, y todo su cuerpo estaba acalambrado, encendió su comunicador

- ¿Chicos, están bien? - no se escucho nada del otro lado, hasta después de unos minutos, era Doc

- No lo sé, creo que ese asteroide contenía algo más que solo minerales comunes -

- Contenía blucantro -

- ¿Que es esa cosa? - pregunto Pato metiéndose en la comunicación

- Un compuesto que puede ser convertido en curium -

- ¿Curium? - dijo Ace preocupado

- ¿Ustedes creen que el asteroide nos quito los poderes? - dijo Lexi a nadie en particular

- No lo sé, la radiación de curium no fue directa - les dijo Doc

- Loonatics a la base - ordeno Ace

- Voy para el hangar - Se levanto lo mejor que pudo, y camino, apoyándose de las paredes, cuando llego, vio que todos los demás llegaban en mochilas cohete, inclusive Rev, se veían exhaustos y respiraban de forma irregular, y sin decir nada mas perdieron la conciencia solo Doc y Ace quedaron de pie; en eso escucharon una transmisión

- Soy Shawn, y lancé ese meteorito con Blucantro, ahora mismo sus amados Loonatics están fuera de combate, entréguenmelos junto con la rendición del planeta y les prometo que vivirán, si no lo hacen en 5 días exactos, yo mismo la tomare junto con todo mi ejercito - una vez que la transmisión se acabo Ace dijo

- Es un maldito, presentarse así y pedir que nos rindamos -

- Pero no podemos luchar contra el así - dijo Lexi

- Tengo un invento que creé hace tiempo en caso que pasara algo como esto, es un regenerador de tejidos y con unas modificaciones podrá regenerar nuestro ADN y revertir los efectos del curium - les dijo Doc

- Muy bien, pero ¿Como nos vamos a llevar a los demás?, o al menos a Furia, es demasiado grande - le pregunto Lexi, Doc tecleo algo en su comunicador y tres camillas llegaron flotando hasta ellos

- Podremos llevarlos en esto -

Las camillas bajaron a ras de piso y automáticamente levantaron a los demás, Doc empujo la camilla de Rev, seguido por Ace; quien llevaba la de Furia y Lexi con la de Pato, llegaron al final de un pasillo muy largo y poniendo la mano en un escáner, la puerta se abrió dejándolos ver el interior, en la pared contraria se encontraban 6 capullos; la parte de atrás era de metal mientras que la parte delantera, tenía una ventana de cristal, Doc dejo a Rev y se dirigió a una computadora a su derecha, siendo imitado por los demás

- Muy bien, es hora de trabajar - dijo Doc mientras tecleaba en la computadora,

Al mismo tiempo todas las cámaras se abrían, las tres camillas se orientaron en posición vertical y entraron en estos capullos cerrándose, y al mismo tiempo, mascarillas de oxigeno descendieron, ajustándose a sus caras, mientras se llenaban de un liquido color verde

- ¿Cuanto crees que les tome regenerar nuestro ADN? - le pregunto Ace a Doc, quien seguía tecleando en la computadora

- 5 días -

- No nos dará tiempo de hacer un plan -

- Entonces, ¿Nos quedaremos fuera de las cámaras de regeneración para proteger Acmetrópolis? - le pregunto Doc; quien había terminado de modificar la maquina

- NO, por supuesto que no - Ace intento contactarse con Zadavia, pero solo había estática del otro lado

- ¿Que está pasando? -

- Déjame ver que pasa - le dijo Doc mientras tecleaba en su comunicador - Las señales de los radares están bloqueadas, nada puede salir o entrar al planeta -

- No podemos contactar a Zadavia, estamos solos - dijo Lexi

- El ejército nos dará el apoyo -

- ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo podrán resistir?, ni siquiera sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando - dijo Lexi sonando muy preocupada

- Aun así, necesitamos todo el tiempo que podamos - y apretando un botón en su comunicador se contacto con la alcaldesa

- Ace Bunny, ¿Es cierto lo que ese hombre a dicho? -

- Por desgracia, pero no por mucho tiempo, Doc creó un regenerador de ADN, estaremos como nuevos en 5 días, pero necesitaremos que nos cubra el ejército por al menos 30 minutos, después de la llegada de Shawn -

- No se preocupen Loonatics, daré la orden para ejecutar un plan de contraataque -

- Muy bien que todos los civiles se resguarden en los bunkers anti-bombas hasta que pase la pelea-

- Entendido, los veremos en 5 días - y la alcaldesa termino con la comunicación

- Listo, tenemos al ejército para darnos tiempo de entrada -

- Solo espero que sea el tiempo necesario para llegar antes que haya algún deceso - dijo Lexi

- Claro que lo haremos - le contesto Ace confiadamente, en eso vieron como el científico comenzó a agitarse demasiado

- Entra a la cámara mientras pienso que mas falta - Doc vio un momento su computadora y entro sin decir nada, cuando fue bañado completamente en la solución, Ace se tambaleo con una mano en la cabeza

- ¿Ace, que te pasa? - le dijo Lexi mientras lo ayudaba a quedarse quieto

- No lo sé, solo me sentí mareado, pero no importa, necesito que tú entres a la cámara primero -

- O no, no lo harás, -dijo la chica mientras llevaba a su líder a la cámara

- Pero Lexi ... - comenzó a decir Ace, pero ya estaba dentro de la cámara y justo antes que se quedara dormido; por lo gases que emanaba la mascarilla, vio a Lexi entrar en su propia cámara, así se quedo la torre en competo silencio,

Mientras los Loonatics permanecían en animación suspendida, no sabían que en todo el mundo mas antropomorfos estaban comenzando a mutar

Si, uno de mis personajes favoritos era Rip, por eso lo metí en la historia aunque sea solo con un dialogo.

Como siempre digo, Gracias por leer este fic, que tal vez no será del agrado de todos, Oh, ¿Ahora quien podrá defender a Acmetropolis?, léanlo en mi próxima actualización.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin más preámbulos aquí está el capitulo 2, disfrútenlo.**

Sala de cámaras de regeneración de la torre Loonatic - 108 horas faltantes -

La cámara regeneradora de Lexi estaba completando el ciclo de regeneración, mientras que la chica salía de esta, las dudas comenzaron a surgir en ella, "¿Realmente habían pasado los 5 días?, eso era imposible, los demás deberían de estar ya afuera", y vio su comunicador, la fecha no había cambiado, solo la hora, habían pasado exactamente 12 horas desde el ataque

- La torre debió de haberme protegido de lo peor de la radiación - y se dirigió a la sala de comunicaciones sin saber qué hacer.

Ahora estaba viendo a la mesa dentro de la sala de comunicaciones, estaba repasando lo que pasó hace doce horas, ¿ Ahora que iba a hacer?, ¿Ayudar a la alcaldesa?, ¿Intentar contactarse con Zadavia?, ¿Enfrentarse sola al enemigo en el espacio sobre la nave dragón?, en ese momento escucho un zumbido frente a ella, levanto la cara y vio como un botón brillaba en rojo

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo, corrió a la computadora y presiono el botón, vio el informe de Doc, parece que había escaneado el planeta mientras Ace había hablado con la alcaldesa

"Parece que el meteorito causo radiaciones de Curium -Alfa que es la fuente que origino nuestros poderes, mientras que el Curium 190, es una forma descompuesta de este y es la que nos quito los poderes"

- ¿Eso significa que puede haber más mutantes por ahí? - se pregunto Lexi sorprendida, apretó tres botones y dijo - Analiza los datos de este ataque y compáralo con los datos de la caída del primer meteorito -

- Analizando - dijo la computadora con una voz robótica, le mostro varias pantallas holográficas y al ver los resultados se dijo

- Los ataques fueron idénticos, aunque la radiación principal nos quito los poderes a los que estuvimos expuestos, la desfragmentación de los compuestos creo Curium-Alfa, eso significa que puede haber más mutantes ahí afuera - su cara se le ilumino mientras decía - Tal vez pueda reunirlos y hacer frente a Shawn para ayudar al ejercito -

Y sin pensarlo más tomo una de las pistolas laser del arsenal de Doc y salió a toda prisa de la torre, la chica ahora corría en dirección que le mostraba su comunicador; uno de los lugares con mayores cantidades de radiación, llego al punto más cercano a la torre de los Loonatics, un deshuesadero, se paro en la entrada y se dijo

- Este es el lugar - pero antes que pudiera dar un paso un montón de cables y metales salieron volando junto con varios ladrones mientras gritaban

- ¡Es un monstruo! -

- ¡Nos va a matar! -

No se intimido y corrió de donde vinieron esos cables y se encontró con un búho antropomorfo, sus plumas rojizas que comenzaban a tornarse blancas y sus arrugas indicaban que rondaba los 50 años, usaba el clásico uniforme de remolcador de autos, la volteo a ver y entrecerró los ojos como si no creyera quien estaba frente a el

- Lexi Bunny - dijo mientras se le acercaba la Loonatic

- La misma, mucho gusto... - su comunicador la interrumpió con una voz robótica que decía "Patrón de ADN confirmado, mutante"

- Aunque sea técnicamente correcto; no me gusta que me digan así - dijo el búho al escuchar cómo se refería a él la computadora, mientras fruncía el ceño

- Discúlpeme, pero la computadora solo señala lo que es -

- Me lo imagino, ¿Y a que se debe su visita a este lugar?, pero ya me lo imagino, viene a reclutarme para los Loonatics -

- ¿Como lo supo? -

- Además de mis nuevos poderes adquiridos después del impacto, y que los primeros Loonatics no se les vea por ahí, además que ese tal Shawn haya pedido la rendición; solo es una corazonada -

- ¿Y cuál es su respuesta? -

- No lo creo, estoy demasiado viejo para eso - la coneja bajo la cabeza, y suspiro

- Lo comprendo, tenga cuidado y gracias por escucharme - se dio la vuelta mientras apretaba un botón de su comunicador le mostró otros 3 puntos por prácticamente todo el planeta, los vio con determinación y antes que saliera la chica él la detuvo diciéndole

- La caída del meteorito altero todos los sistemas incluyendo tu comunicador; si sigues esos puntos seguramente te perderás y no encontraras nada - ella le contesto sin voltearlo a ver

- No importa tengo que encontrar a mas mutantes para pelear, no importa si tengo que recorrer todo el planeta, algo me dice que el ejército no podrá con el -

- En ese caso, necesitaras esto - ella volteo y vio como cables y pedazos de metal brillaban y se juntaban mientras formaban un par de moto-jets

- ¿Dos?, ¿Irá conmigo? -

- Si, mi caballerosidad le gano a mi sentido común -

- ¿Entonces se unirá? -

- Me uniré -

La chica corrió hacia él y lo abrazo mientras le decía - Gracias -

- No es para tanto, además quiero ver un laboratorio de verdad - hasta ese momento la coneja vio con atención el lugar, tenia prototipos de maquinas a medio terminar y lo que parecía un sistema de seguridad, hecho con basura electrónica

- Lo verá -

- Vamos, que se nos hace tarde -

- Y no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -

- Por cierto me llamo Charles - dijo mientras ponía su palma sobre el comunicador de Lexi al mismo tiempo esta y sus ojos brillaban de color gris - y soy un tecnopata -

- Mucho gusto -

Ambos subieron a los vehículos y salieron volando al siguiente punto que les marcaba el comunicador de Lexi, ahora reparado por el búho

Desierto del oeste - 107 horas restantes -

Cuando llegaron no vieron nada; pero el radar les indicaba que estaban frente a el

- No hay nadie - dijo Lexi mientras veía por todos lados

- Es imposible, arregle el rastreador para que tuviera una precisión del 99.9999% - en ese momento el comunicador lo interrumpió "Patrón de ADN confirmado, mutante" - ¿Como puede ser eso posible?, debes de estar frente al mutante - dijo el búho al escuchar tal aseguración de la computadora

- No podemos verlo, pero tal vez lo pueda escuchar - dijo la coneja mientras activaba su súper-oído

- Camuflaje - dijo charles mientras partes de la motocicleta brillaban uniéndose frente a sus ojos para formar unos lentes de visión de calor, sin embargo no vio nada - Estamos solos - pero antes que pudiera voltear a ver a la chica un rayo laser salió de la nada dirigido a él, quien lo esquivo con salto hacia atrás, además Lexi pateó a donde parecía no haber nada - ¿Qué pasa? -

- Si esta, aquí - mientras tenía un pie en el aire, y debajo de ella un camaleón azul antropomorfo apareció; mientras resplandecía de color café, igual que sus ojos, vestido con un par de tenis negros, pantalones azules y una playera verde, de no más de 17 años, en la mano empuñaba un arma laser

- Me encontraste - dijo el camaleón

- Casi nos matas, ¿Qué te pasa? - le dijo Lexi

- Quería saber si eras en realidad la famosa Lexi Bunny -

- Pues si lo soy - le quito el pie de encima y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo, el acepto y cuando estaba de pie pregunto

- ¿Y cuál es la razón de su visita a estos remotos y peligrosos lugares? -

- Reclutamiento - contesto la chica

- ¿De qué hablas?, seguramente el calor te afecto, a 10 kilómetros de aquí hay un hospital... -

- Error, tal vez nosotros seamos los únicos que podamos detener al que amenaza el planeta - lo interrumpió Charles mientras se acercaba

- ¿Y los Loonatics? - pregunto extrañado el camaleón

- Soy la única que quedo en pie, y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible - dijo sin dejar de mirar al camaleón

- jajajajaja, que buena broma, en serio ¿Desde cuándo los Loonatics se prestan a hacerles bromas a los civiles? -

- Yo creo que los Loonatics nunca se prestarían para hacer bromas - comenzó a hablar Charles la volteo a ver y continuo- Al menos no a los civiles -

- ¿Entonces están hablando en serio? - le contesto mientras veía un montículo de arena a la izquierda de donde se encontraban

- Por desgracia si, somos los únicos que tal vez lo detenga -

- No lo sé, es muy peligroso, y no tengo entrenamiento - les contesto mientras dejaba de ver ese montículo

- Sabes usar muy bien tus poderes y ocultarte -

- Es cierto, no pude detectarte con mis gafas -

- Soy un camaleón, soy de sangre fría, esas cosas no me rastrean -

- Eres muy bueno, por favor uno de nosotros puede ser la diferencia para ganar o perder -

- No lo creo, no tengo ganas de arriesgar mi trasero por el planeta -

- Entonces tendremos que decirle a la policía que encontramos a un civil con un arma de fuego no autorizada - dijo Lexi mientras se encogía de hombros

- Y yo les diré que un viejo búho está viajando sin autorización -

- No está fuera de la ley, es el beneficio de ser un Loonatic, al igual que portar armas -

- Muy bien - les contesto entre dientes - Solo porque somos los únicos que podemos detenerlo -

- Sabría que dirías que si - le contesto la coneja

- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? - le pregunto Dante

- Charles - le dijo al búho mientras le tendía la mano, Lexi sonrió mientras miraba su comunicador

- Hora de volar -

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no es la mejor historia, ni la más original, ya otros autores han escrito de mas Loonatics, pero les aseguro que tiene muchos elementos que la hacen única.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seguimos a Lexi en su aventura por encontrar más mutantes para derrotar a Shawn. /:^)**

Tundra del sur de Acmetrópolis - 106 horas faltantes -

Ahora estaban volando sobre una extensa tundra, cada uno sobre su propio vehículo; beneficio de ser un Loonatic, les recordó Dante quien comenzó a temblar

- Este no es lugar para un reptil, no puedo mantener el calor mucho tiempo -

- Tranquilízate - le dijo la chica - Estamos cerca, solo aguanta un poco mas - Charles solo la vio mientras sus dientes comenzaban a castañear

- Aquí - dijo el búho mientras bajaba seguido por los otros dos, se encontraron a un pequeño pingüino que ni siquiera era antropomorfo solo era más grande de lo normal, les estaba dando la espalda, solo usaba un delgado suéter azul cielo que le cubría todo el cuerpo, entonces el comunicador de Lexi aseguro lo que pensaban "Patrón de ADN confirmado, mutante"

- Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? - dijo la chica, acercándosele lentamente, para no asustarlo, y antes que pudiera acercársele más una onda expansiva azul marino venia en dirección de ellos, el pingüino tomo aire y lo sopló volviéndose este viento color blanco; sin mencionar que era más de lo que podían albergar sus pulmones, cuando ambos ataques se tocaron desaparecieron

- Hola, me llamo Joshi - dijo él, volteando a verlos y vieron como sus ojos brillaban de color blanco, aun con la sonrisa, pero claramente preocupado continuo - Ahora deberían irse, mi amigo esta fuera de control, desde que esa rara aurora boreal nos tocó -

- Además modifico su ADN, dándole superpoderes - dijo Charles acercándoseles

- Eso es lo menos importante, si Manabu sigue así, se podría hacer daño -

- ¿Ma...Ma...Ma...na...Ma...Ma...na...bu?- pregunto Dante sin dejar de temblar ni un solo momento

- Así se llama mi amigo, vinimos a explorar la tundra y bueno lo demás ya se lo imaginan -

En ese momento detrás de un montículo de nieve salió un gorila negro, usando un conjunto igual que el de su amigo, solo que a este si se le veían los pantalones y las botas para la nieve; sus ojos resplandecían azul marino intenso, el comunicador de Lexi volvió a asegurar lo evidente "Patrón de ADN confirmado, mutante", los vio y mientras daba un gruñido chocó sus dos manos frente a él una onda expansiva color azul salió de estas dirigida a los demás, Joshi volvió a detener el ataque con su propio poder, Dante le disparo con sus arma laser pero no le hiso nada

- In…in…vul…ne..nera…ble - Joshi lo volteo a ver y le dijo

- Si vuelves a dispararle a mi amigo, juro que te congelaré hasta volverte un helado gigante sabor salamandra -

- Ca…ma…ma…ma…león, ade…más era es…eso o que… que nos ma…ma…matara -

- Pues solo lo hiciste enfadar más -

- Pero tenemos que hacer algo - dijo el mayor de ellos mientras mostraba una pequeña pistola

- ¿Y eso que hace? - pregunto Lexi

- Lanza una descarga eléctrica, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente pero no tanta como para matarlo, pero solo a una distancia corta y funcionará si se le dispara directo a la nuca -

- ¿Y cómo se van a acercar? - les pregunto Joshi sin voltearlos a ver

- Nosotros no, él lo hará - dijo el búho mientras le extendía el arma al camaleón

- ¿Qui…qui…eres que me…me…me acer…que y le…le dis…dispa…re con eso? - le pregunto sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar

- Vamos, si su plan funciona no te congelare, además el ejercicio te quitará el frio - dijo Joshi con una sonrisa, después de contraatacar a su amigo ahora desquiciado, el chico tomo el arma; no de muy buena gana, y sintiendo que su corazón iba a detenerse, fue cubierto por una aura café y desapareció de la vista de todos al igual que el arma

- Ahora a mantenerlo ocupado - dijo Charles mientras le lanzaba un poco de nieve en la cara al gorila, imitado por Lexi, éste se quitó la nieve y volvió a atacarlos, y al igual que las veces anteriores el pequeño pingüino rechazó el ataque del gorila, así pasaron los minutos y Dante parecía que se había ido dejándolos solos

- Ese camaleón, si lo vuelvo a ver lo congelaré hasta volverlo una paleta de reptil - dijo Joshi

- Debe de estar buscando el mejor momento para detenerlo - le contesto Lexi, pensando lo mejor del chico

Justo en ese momento vieron detrás de Manabu como la nieve se movía detrás de él como si alguien estuviera caminando y al ver esto Lexi le dijo a Joshi

- Te lo dije - entonces un rayo eléctrico apareció dirigido a la nuca del gorila haciendo que cayera de frente y sin sentido; al mismo tiempo que todos corrían hacia él y le daban la vuelta, apareció Dante quien estaba temblando y su característico color azul se había vuelto unos tonos más claro

Cuando el gorila despertó lo primero que vio fue a su amigo, solo con una playera azul, parado junto a él y hablando con una coneja rosa con un traje negro, intentó moverse pero parecía que todos sus músculos estaban aún dormidos, volteo los ojos hacia un lado y alcanzó a ver como un búho estaba sobre una motocicleta mirando detrás de esta a un camaleón quien tenía un gesto de alivio en su cara además de usar el suéter de su amigo

- ¿Qué... me... pasó? - dijo después de un momento el gorila

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Joshi a su amigo mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia donde estaba él

- ¿Qué me paso? - volvió a insistir Manabu

- El poder de la radiación, te volvió a tu forma más primitiva, o al menos eso nos dijo Charles - le dijo la coneja quien se arrodillo para ver al gorila

- ¿Les hice daño? - pregunto angustiado

- No, por suerte lograron dejarte inconsciente, antes que dañaras a ti o a alguien más - le contesto el pingüino, con una sonrisa en el pico al ver que su amigo era el de siempre

Unos minutos después todos estaban parados junto a Dante quien seguía sin moverse de su sitio

- ¿Porque está detrás de la moto? -

- Como reptil no conservo el calor y esa cosa lanza una gran cantidad y me estoy calentando -

- ¿Pero aun así que fue lo que paso exactamente?, Quiero decir no todos los días una aurora boreal aparece en medio del día, baja hasta la tierra, te deslumbra, modifica tu ADN y hace que te vuelvas loco - dijo Joshi, lo cual fue contestado por los demás, después de algunos minutos estaba enterado de absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en Acmetrópolis

- Entonces eso fue - dijo Manabu, después de escuchar las explicaciones

- Y, ¿Se unirán a los Loonatics? - preguntó finalmente Lexi, los dos se vieron entre sí unos momentos hasta que el gorila hablo por los dos

- Lo haremos -

**Perdón por lo corto de este capítulo, pero así era la mejor forma de repartir todos los acontecimientos que tengo en mente.**


	4. Chapter 4

Torre de los Loonatics - 104 horas faltantes -

Todos estaban caminando detrás de Lexi por un largo pasillo, ella puso la mano frente a un escáner, la puerta se abrió y los volteo a ver para decirles

- Esto es lo que quería enseñarles - y entro en el cuarto seguido por los demás una vez dentro su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a todos los demás Loonatics en las cámaras de regeneración; frente a las puertas de éstas se veía una pequeña pantalla donde presentaban los datos de la recuperación de todos; Charles se acercó en la que estaba Doc y comenzó a leer los datos

- La radiación casi destruye su ADN, de haber permanecido un poco más en su estado primario, hubieran muerto - todos se le quedaron viendo - También fui científico antes que admitieran antropomorfos en la facultad donde estuvo el doctor Coyote, por desgracia para mi, tuve que dejar los estudios por cuestiones políticas, cuando al fin abrieron los estudios para antropomorfos ya estaba demasiado viejo, además la radiación me dio un IQ muy alto -

- No importa, lo importante es hacer un plan para detener a Shawn - dijo el pingüino quien estaba viendo la cámara donde estaba Pato

- Es cierto, no podemos llegar así como así y atacarlo, debemos de tener un plan - dijo Manabu acercándose a Lexi, a lo que ella contesto

- Lo sé, primero debemos de entrenar como un equipo y un traje no pueden ser Loonatics sin trajes - estaba por salir seguida por los demás pero Dante la detuvo diciéndole

- ¿Seremos Loonatics, para siempre? - la chica se dio la vuelta y le contesto

- Esa es decisión de Zadavia, pero los reuní para que sean Loonatics temporales, porque; como ya vieron, los otros no pueden luchar, pero en serio los necesito solo para esta misión, es por el bien del planeta, pero pueden irse si lo desean -

- No nos iremos, es nuestra responsabilidad al ser los únicos mutantes que puedan salvar el planeta, aun cuando odie pelear, nadie amenaza la seguridad del planeta y se queda tan tranquilo - contesto Manabu

- Aun así les debo de decir que si quieren irse pueden hacerlo antes que comencemos la misión - Dante estaba a punto de decir algo pero Charles lo callo diciéndole al oído

- Ni se te ocurra irte, o hablare de tu pequeña bodega de armas - él se volteo a verlo impresionado

- ¿Qué? -

- No querías ver si era realmente Lexi, pensaste que descubrieron tu secreto -

- ¿Como lo supiste? -

- Cuando armé las gafas de calor mis poderes detectaron algo más que solo las moto-jets - y se alejo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro

Se dirigieron al laboratorio de Doc, al cual Charles entró antes que nadie y comenzó a ver cada una de las maquinas con sumo interés y cuidado, hasta que Lexi lo interrumpió

- ¿Que te parece? -

- Impresionante, simplemente impresionante -

- Debo decirte que no soy muy fanática de las maquinas, estoy segura que no te importará usar el laboratorio de Doc para crear algunas cosas, primero los trajes, parece que los que tenemos nosotros solo Zadavia puede hacerlos y no hiso repuestos -

- Claro que no me importará, solo necesito una maquina que pueda sobreponer cualquier tipo de protección al cuerpo -

- Doc creó una cuando el segundo meteorito atacó -

- ¿Dónde está? -

- Aquí - dijo mientras salía corriendo adentrándose en el laboratorio, hasta que llegaron frente a la nave que años atrás había creado el coyote

- Vaya que es retro - dijo Manabu quien había llegando junto a ella al igual que los demás

- Eso mismo dijimos la primera vez que la vimos - toco un botón de un panel elevado frente a ella y la nave se abrió, todos entraron y el búho comenzó trabajar lo más rápido posible, se elevaba con una plataforma que hiso en el momento, tecleaba en las grandes computadoras, hasta que después de unas horas les dijo a los demás quienes lo estaban observando

- Listo, solo necesito una parte del traje para poder reconstruirlo - Lexi se acerco desactivó el traje, este se desprendió de su cuerpo; además de volver su piel amarilla de nuevo, le dio uno de sus guantes y al ver la piel de Lexi le preguntó - ¿Tu piel no se volvió rosa? - a lo cual le contesto

- No, eso pasó cuando nuestros trajes se sincronizaron con nuestros poderes -

- Interesante, en ese caso debo de trabajar un poco mas - metió el guante dentro de un compartimiento de la computadora, la cerró, tecleó un par de comandos en una pantalla y les dijo a los demás

- Esta listo, solo que debemos de activar nuestros poderes dentro de la maquina, además entrar sin ropa para que pueda sincronizar mejor nuestros poderes con los trajes - al escuchar tal aseguración, todos se quedaron viendo entre ellos, el búho resoplo y tocó un botón con lo cual se elevo una pared de metal frente a la maquina - podrán quitarse la ropa detrás de esta placa - con esto todos se quedaron más tranquilos, el primero que entro fue Manabu, se quito la ropa, se puso bajo la maquina, sus ojos brillaron de azul marino y le dijo al búho

- Listo - este toco un botón y la maquina lo cubrió con un haz de luz y al mismo tiempo se creó el traje sobre su cuerpo, el gorila salió; el color del símbolo, el pelo de la cara, guantes, transmisor y botas eran azul marino al igual que sus ojos

- ¿Como me veo? - pregunto después de unos segundos, a lo cual Lexi le contesto

- Como todo un Loonatic -

Así fueron entrando Joshi cuyo traje era blanco, Charles el cual salió con un traje gris y al final Dante, cuando este ultimo estaba siendo sincronizado con su traje café entro una ratona; la cual iba vestida con un par de pantalones azules y una playera amarilla, además usaba en una cola de caballo su largo cabello castaño mientras decía

- ¿Hay alguien aquí? - vio al chico al cual estaba aun desnudo de la parte inferior, pero por suerte para ella la maquina trabajaba muy rápido y en menos de un segundo estaba completamente vestido; al mismo tiempo que Joshi llego hasta ella deslizándose por el estomago, dio un pequeño salto para ponerse de pie y le dijo

- Hola, ¿Como te llamas? - la ratona; que se había dado la vuelta lo volteo a ver y aun sonrojada por lo que vio, le contesto

- Soy Estefani González y... - pero no pudo decir más por que el comunicador del pingüino la interrumpió "Patrón de ADN confirmado, mutante"

- Exacto, la radiación me dio superpoderes -

- ¿En serio?, ¿Cuáles? - pregunto Lexi acercándosele

- Súper-velocidad -

- ¿Súper-velocidad? - repitió Charles un poco escéptico, Lexi lo volteo a ver y le dijo

- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma? - a lo cual le contesto

- Es extraño que las radiaciones hagan mutaciones iguales -

- Pero es verdad - replico la joven ratona que no rebasaba los 16 años, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar color purpura, levantó ligeramente uno de sus tenis, y en menos de un segundo estaba a 5 metros de ellos, y en otro segundo estaba frente al gorila en el otro lado de la nave

- Ya lo viste, es verdad, además no son iguales, ella no produce fuego por la fricción de sus piernas como Rev, ni tiene un GPS integrado en su cuerpo, ¿O sí? - dijo Lexi

- No, solo corro muy rápido -

- Y a todo esto, ¿Qué te trae a la base de los Loonatics Estefani? - le pregunto Manabu, quien la tenía a su lado

- Díganme Stef; por favor, y bueno, acabo de mutar por un haz de luz que vino del espacio, al igual que los Loonatics, vine a preguntar si me podían ayudar o explicar o lo que sea -

-Claro, de hecho estamos formando un equipo temporal - le contesto Lexi

- ¿A si? - le pregunto Stef, y fue puesta a tanto de todo lo que paso por Joshi, una vez que termino, ella pregunto - ¿Porque no han dado aviso a todo el planeta para evacuar? -

- No podemos, tiene bloqueadas todas las comunicaciones con el exterior, si intentáramos enviar naves seguramente las enviaría a otro lugar - le dijo Charles

- O las destruirían - dijo Dante

- En ese caso, ¿Puedo ser una Loonatic? -

- Por supuesto - le contesto Lexi mientras la tomaba del brazo para llevarla a la máquina y después de explicarle todo lo que debía saber, la dejo sola detrás de la placa de metal y cuando le dio la señal al búho ya tenía puesto el uniforme de Loonatic, de color purpura, cuando todos estuvieron fuera lo único que pudo decir Lexi fue

- El equipo está listo, solo tenemos que entrenar -

- ¿¡Entrenar?! - exclamo Dante

- Por supuesto, ser un Loonatic no es cualquier cosa -

- Si Dante - le dijo Joshi mientras le palmeaba la espalda - Además el ejercicio te hará bien -

- Como sea, pero en ese caso en cuanto acabemos con esto, yo me largo -

- Como quieras - le contesto Charles mientras se dirigían al simulador de la base

En los días siguientes, Lexi les dio consejos de como atacar hacia blancos en movimiento, enemigos que estén cerca de los demás, disparos a distancia, evasión de ataques, manejo de armas; en la cual Dante era increíblemente bueno, de vehículos, y por supuesto trabajo en equipo, y todo lo que se necesita para que un equipo pueda superar una misión exitosamente, junto con horas de practica en el simulador

Durante ese tiempo también intentaron contactarse secretamente con Zadavia para reportarle todo lo sucedido, pero los satélites estaban mejor bloqueados de lo que creían y no lo habían logrado

Es el final del capítulo 5, ya está el equipo completo; ya se verá como se enfrentan en la misión real


	5. Chapter 5

**RECORDÁNDOLES QUÉ **

"_**LOONATICS UNLEASHED Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE WARNER BROTHERS**_**", **

**ES SOLO POR SI ME INTENTAN QUITAR LA CUENTA POR DERECHOS DE COPYRIGHT :^O**

Laboratorio de la torre Loonatic - 23 horas faltantes -

- Algo me huele mal - dijo Charles dentro del laboratorio junto a Lexi

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- Shawn es muy inteligente más de lo que creemos, ¿Por qué no tomo en cuenta la posibilidad de crear nuevos mutantes?, además la radiación debió de durar más tiempo, es como si se hubiera detenido de un segundo a otro, no gradualmente, además dar 5 días al planeta, aun sabiendo que se van a resistir, ¿Porqué no usar la confusión del impacto para tomar Acmetrópolis?, tomando en cuenta que las afectaciones se extendieron por todo el planeta - dijo Charles tan rápido que mareo un poco a la coneja, pero ella lo contesto

- ¿Qué crees que paso? -

- Aun no lo sé - en eso entro Stef en el laboratorio, pero se veía diferente como si estuviera dormida

- Stef, ¿Qué paso? - le pregunto la coneja

- Somos los Betas y destruiremos a los Loonatics -

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - le pregunto Lexi, pero solo recibió un rodillazo en el estomago proporcionado por la ratona, mandándola otro lado del laboratorio, estaba a punto de seguirla pero fue encerrada en un tubo transparente por Charles, mientras éste corría a ver a Lexi

- ¿Estás bien? -

- Si, solo fue el golpe - dijo mientras se levantaba del piso

- Debo destruirte Loonatic - dijo Stef mientras golpeaba su prisión

- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Lexi a nadie en particular

- La respuesta a mis dudas, el planeo todo esto para crear nuevos mutantes -

- ¿Lo hiso? -

- Si, Acmetrópolis solo es un escalón, si logra dominarlo ira por el resto del universo, junto a su ejército de "betas" -

- Debemos avisarle a los demás - y hablo por el comunicador - Chicos vengan al laboratorio, tenemos algo importante que decir -

En unos minutos todos estaban en el laboratorio y vieron como Stef seguía dando golpes muy rápidos al cilindro

- Muy bien ¿Por qué la tienen en un cilindro? - pregunto Dante mientras la señalaba

- Parece que perdió el control como yo, ¿Le paso lo mismo? - pregunto Manabu

- No, para comenzar nuestros poderes no fueron producto de la casualidad, Shawn preparo todo para que hubiera mutantes, y al parecer puede controlarlos de alguna forma -

- Espera, eso quiere decir que ¿Hay más mutantes antropomorfos allá afuera? - le pregunto Joshi

- Es solo una posibilidad, aun así, necesito hacerles pruebas a todos, a ti también Lexi, necesito un punto de referencia - pero antes que pudieran hacer algo una transmisión estaba entrando

- Es Zadavia - dijo Lexi al reconocer el patrón de la transmisión

- Muy bien tómala, yo hare todo lo posible para disfrazar la comunicación y sin decir nada mas comenzó a teclear en las computadoras

- Loonatics - dijo la mujer y viendo a todos los que estaban ahí se quedo en blanco

- Zadavia es demasiado que explicar, pero no tenemos tiempo, un villano de otro planeta... - dijo rápidamente Lexi a su jefa

- Ya lo sé Lexi, necesito que me digas que ha pasado, no he podido tener contacto con el planeta hasta ahora, lo único que sé es por los satélites que orbitan alrededor del planeta, y no es mucho, solo sé que es Shawn, parece que él nos envió los datos falsos de la invasión de Marbenses -

- Además, lanzó contra todo el planeta Curium y nos quito nuestros poderes, pero su plan también era crear nuevos mutantes que se hacen llamar betas, y los puede controlar, pero aun no descubrimos como, pero estoy segura que Charles lo hará -

- Un momento ¿Quien es Charles?, ¿Y los demás que están en la torre? -

- Son mutantes que logre reclutar para detenerlo, pero no hay tiempo de presentaciones, no sabemos cuánto tiempo podrá esconder la transmisión -

- Entonces, les mandare todos los datos que tengo sobre él, Lexi confío en tu buen juicio en cuanto a esto, buena suerte... Loonatics, Zadavia fuera - y con esto la mujer corto la transmisión, Charles dejo de teclear en la computadora y se sentó en una silla

- Logre esconder la transmisión, no sabe que hablamos con Zadavia y mucho menos que tenemos el paquete de información que nos mando -

- ¿Qué dice el paquete de información? - le pregunto Dante

- Eso es lo que menos importa lo importante ahora es saber cómo sacamos a Stef de ese trance - le contesto Joshi mientras le pasaba la aleta por enfrente de la cara

- Es cierto, la información puede esperar, por ahora, Charles, haz el escaneo que decías -

El búho tomo un escáner de mano, lo dirigió hacia Stef y un rayo de luz salió de este cubriendo completamente a la chica, los datos de ella comenzaron a aparecer en las pantallas detrás de él, hiso lo mismo con los demás e inclusive consigo mismo; una vez que termino, regreso a la computadora y recuadros con la silueta e información de cada uno aparecieron en la pantalla frente a él, se iluminaban los miembros del cuerpo donde residían sus poderes

- ¿Es mi imaginación? o ¿Esos resultados se parecen a los de mi súper-oído? - le pregunto Lexi

- Si, se parecen demasiado para mi gusto, creo que tengo la forma de regresar a Stef a la normalidad - y tecleando aun mas en la computadora un sonido hipersónico inundo el laboratorio, molestando a todos pero principalmente a la ratona que estaba encerrada, quien se tapaba las orejas mientras se revolcaba en el piso, unos segundos después sus ojos brillaron de color purpura y lo primero que dijo fue

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo en este cilindro? - haciendo que todos respiraran aliviados

- Funciono - dijo Charles

- ¿Qué funciono? - le pregunto la chica que estaba siendo liberada de su prisión

- Fuiste la respuesta a las dudas de Charles - le dijo Joshi mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse

- ¿Dudas?, ¿Qué dudas? -

- El por qué obtuvimos nuestros poderes, pero antes que te lo explique dime, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? -

- ¿Lo ultimo?, em, salí a recorrer la cuidad -

- ¿Para qué? - le pregunto Dante

- Recibimos una transmisión de una emergencia en la playa directo a la sala de comunicaciones, no quería perder tiempo, así que salí a ver cuál era el problema, fui a la playa y recuerdo muchas plumas negras, y después, nada - se quedo un momento pensativa hasta que recordó algo mas - golpee a Lexi, no, no solo eso, ¡Regrese para matarla! -

- Nos descubrió - dijo Lexi prácticamente en un susurro y al mismo tiempo una transmisión entro directamente en el cuartel, era Shawn; aun cuando solo se mostraba interferencia podían escuchar su voz claramente

- ¿Les gusto la sorpresa que les mande? - a lo cual le contesto Stef rápidamente

- Tu, maldito bastardo, en cuanto de vea te pateare tan fuerte en el trasero que tu pelvis se hará añicos y ni hablar de tu ano, te meteré una de mis botas tan profundamente que necesitaras una cirugía para sacártela y otra para reconstruírtelo, pero no será tan difícil, comparando la cirugía de tu rostro, necesitaran tu ADN, porque no dejare dientes en tu boca para que hagan la identificación por los registros dentales - pero no le hiso el menor caso

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, una de mis creaciones se está revelando, parece que Charles Mengels es tan listo como esperaba, perfecto para ser mi mano derecha -

- Callate imbecil - le contesto el buho bastante irritado

- Déjame ver cuántos futuros Betas tenemos aquí, Estefani Gonzales, Charles Mengels, Dante Irgnot, Joshua y Manabu Ringots - los tres últimos se sorprendieron al escucharlo ya que no podía saber que estaban ahí, no habían hablado; y el continuo - ¿Se preguntan cómo lo sé?, muy fácil la chica come-queso me lo dijo -

- Yo nunca te dije nada -

- Por supuesto que lo hiciste, solo que seguramente no lo recuerdas, pobre de ti -

- Juro que te detendremos - dijo Lexi

- Eso lo veremos y por cierto, tienen 22 horas para rendirse o tomare el planeta - y con esto último la transmisión se corto dejando a todos aturdidos

- Dime que no sabe nada acerca de los datos de Zadavia - le pregunto Lexi a Charles

- No, no lo sabe -

- Stef, no te culpamos por nada - le dijo Manabu a la ratona; quien estaba aun temblando de ira

- No dejare que me vuelvan a obligar a pelear -

- No lo hará - dijo Charles mientras veía la información de Zadavia

- Tengo que irme, no puedo quedarme aquí - dijo Stef mientras daba la vuelta, pero Manabu estaba frente a ella

- Muévete -

- No, si quieres que me mueva tendrás que golpearme -

- No quiero pelear -

- No quiero que pelees, quiero que te desahogues -

- Te arrepentirás si lo hago -

- Nunca lo sabré si no lo haces - ella levantó lentamente el puño derecho y le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas al gorila y al ver que no se inmuto siguió golpeándolo en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que sus golpes de reducían, se desmoronó en el suelo, el gorila se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo; mientras ellos permanecían en el suelo, Dante se acerco a Joshi, quien veía la escena con tristeza

- ¿Ringots? - no dijo nada mas pero el pingüino le contesto

- Sus padres me adoptaron cuando tenía 5 años - y sin decirle más se dirigió a reunirse con Stef, que seguía llorando en el pecho de Manabu, solo que al fin estaban de pie

- Tomen esto - les dijo Charles, mientras les pasaban pequeños auriculares, vieron que el tenia unos idénticos, así se los pusieron sin preguntar, y continuo - Tiene un extraño poder, su voz puede hipnotizar a las personas que puedan escuchar el sonido hipersónico que el produce, estos dispositivos bloquearán ese sonido - y le lanzo un par de estos a Dante, quien seguía alejado de ellos

- Muy bien, tenemos la defensa, tenemos la ira y ganas de patear traseros pero, ¿Cuál es el plan qué seguiremos? - le pregunto Dante a Lexi, quien se veía aun distraída, pero contesto

- El plan de ataque - suspiro y continuo - Es este -

Bueno, ya vieron él porque se crearon a los mutantes nuevos, y este es uno de los elementos que hicieron esta historia única

Nota: la razón por la que Stef, se puso así, es que fue obligada a participar en peleas clandestinas por su padrastro, ya lo sé soy tan nerd, necesitaba una historia para cada uno de los protagonistas, pero esta era la única que no menciono en el mismo Fic

Y la de Dante que está ligeramente obsesionado con su seguridad y por eso tenía la bodega de armas, pero ahora con poderes y un equipo, ¿Qué le podría pasar?, o más bien, ¿Qué no le podría pasar?

Nos leeremos en la siguiente actualización


	6. Chapter 6

**Es hora de la pelea ¿Quién creen que ganara?...**

Hangar de la torre Loonatic - media hora faltante -

Lexi comenzó a hablar

- Muy bien chicos, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿Todos recuerdan el plan? - todos le asintieron con una sonrisa en la cara - Loonatics, a volar - gritó mientras encendía su mochila-cohete seguida por el nuevo equipo

Se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, donde Shawn, un hombre que podría haber pasado por un supermodelo, excepto por dos detalles, su piel era morada, y su pelo gris, estaba descendiendo de su nave, sin impedimento alguno, vio a todos lados y le dijo a un cuervo a su derecha

- ¿Donde está la alcaldesa?, ella debe darme la rendición de Acmetrópolis - en eso escucharon la voz de Dante muy cerca de ellos

- Ella está un poco indispuesta, pero nosotros te daremos su mensaje - y apareció frente a ellos con sus ojos brillando y continuo - VETE AL INFIERNO - y desapareció de la vista de todos, antes que pudieran reaccionar la nave se cerró a sus espaldas

- Parece que quieren jugar, cuervo es tu turno - le dijo al mencionado junto a él, el cual parecía ir desnudo pero la verdad su ropa era negra, pantalones de cuero, una camiseta y botas de motociclista, lo hacían parecer de 25 años, hiso crujir sus nudillos, levanto sus brazos y cientos de plumas salieron de estos; como si fueran ametralladoras las dirigió a todos lados, en ese momento escucharon como una chica gritaba

- NOOOOOOOOOOO - Stef pasó rápidamente entre ellos dos, empujando al cuervo haciendo que dejara de disparar

- Maldita niña - dijo el cuervo mientras disparaba en contra de la ratona pero ella no estaba ahí

- No eres tan bueno contra blancos que se mueven - le dijo la ratona ahora en el techo de la nave, estaba punto de lanzarle otra ráfaga de plumas, pero Shawn le detuvo poniéndole el brazo frente a él, la volteo a ver y le dijo

- Estefani, Estefani, Estefani, ¿Qué haces con los Loonatics?, ellos solo te defraudaran -

- Claro que no, ellos son mis amigos -

- No lo son, solo te están usando para que pelees por ellos, seguramente ya te dejaron sola - en eso escucharon la voz de Manabu que les gritaba desde arriba - Te equivocas - y el apareció mientras caía con sus dos puños sobre su cabeza, el cuervo preparo su ataque pero Joshi llego deslizándose y golpeo al cuervo en el estomago llevándoselo con él, el hombre no se inmuto con esto, cuando Manabu estaba a punto de caerle encima una garra gigante color verde freno su caída, y lo lanzo lejos; mientras caía vio a Stef enganchada en un árbol, por otra de esas garras y junto a ella un oso polar; que usaba todo un conjunto de soldado, con las palmas extendidas hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las garras flotantes

- Más mutantes - dijo el gorila mientras se levantaba del suelo

- Eso no lo esperábamos - dijo Dante mientras aparecía junto a él, cargando en el hombro un arma laser de considerable tamaño

- ¿Qué?, ¿Vas a destruir todo y resolverás esto?, o ¿Le volaras los sesos al oso? -

- Estoy tentado, pero no -

- Seguiremos con el plan -

- Después de rescatar a Stef - dijo Joshi mientras llegaba frente a ellos

- ¿Que paso con el cuervo? - le pregunto el gorila

- Desmayado, sin querer se golpeo la cabeza en el suelo cuando lo quite de ahí -

- Bueno, ¿Ideas para deshacernos del oso? - pregunto el camaleón

- Yo tengo una - escucharon a Charles; sosteniendo un escáner de bolsillo, junto con Lexi detrás de ellos - Sus palmas son capaces de controlar los electrones que están alrededor de él, al igual que las mías - en ese momento escucharon como Setf gemía, el oso estaba apretando aun mas a la chica en el árbol

- Quiere que nos acerquemos, significa que sus poderes tienen un rango limitado - los ojos de Charles comenzaron a brillar

- Muy bien en ese caso, Charles, Dante, por el frente, Joshi, Manabu rodéenlos y cuiden sus espaldas, yo me encargo del hombre purpura - Lexi tomo su pequeña arma laser, no quería adelantarle que los demás estarían en ese lugar y con sus poderes en algunos minutos - ¡AHORA! -

Dante desapareció de ahí, mientras que Charles se dirigía de frente al oso, Joshi se deslizaba por el lado izquierdo y Manabu corría por la derecha, lo que no contaba era que se encontraran con otro mutante; pero a diferencia de ellos, no era un antropomorfo era una niña; de no más de 6 años, claramente de ascendencia asiática, usando un vestido gris, se paro frente a Joshi, quien se detuvo justo frente a ella y con una sonrisa le pregunto

- Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?, es peligroso - y con una sonrisa la niña le contesto

- Vengo a asesinarte- y en menos de un segundo se transformo en un ser negro, extremosamente grande, el pingüino se quedo completamente helado al ver esa transformación

- Joshi, muévete - le grito Dante de alguna parte a su derecha al mismo tiempo que un laser golpeaba al mutante

- Es solo una niña - susurraba Joshi mientras veía como caía

Antes que esto pasara, Charles corrió directamente a donde se encontraba el oso, el cual dirigió la garra que tenia libre directamente a donde éste se encontraba, quien la detuvo lanzándole un ataque con las palmas de sus manos, se quedaron donde estaban, haciendo una competencia de fuerza de electrones, escucharon la voz de Dante gritándole a Joshi, haciendo que ambos perdieran la concentración; la garra se retiro un segundo y golpeo a donde se encontraba Charles distraído al ver esa mutación, salto a su derecha y con un giro en el suelo estaba fuera de peligro, la garra clavada dio un movimiento brusco pasando de largo al búho y golpeando a Manabu haciendo que este saliera volando a alguna parte de la ciudad

Lexi estaba corriendo hacia Shawn, preparo su arma laser, pero antes que pudiera disparar una ráfaga de plumas se interpuso entre ellos, el cuervo estaba listo para volver a atacar

- ¿Que harás valerosa líder?, tienes un mutante en shock, otro con lesiones internas por la presión en su cuerpo ... - en ese momento vieron como Manabu salió volando haciendo que Shawn sonriera - uno muerto por el golpe, otros dos funcionales, cuyos poderes no son ofensivos, contra tres mutantes completamente desarrollados - Lexi no pudo decir nada solo ver a su alrededor

**No tengo nada en contra de Lexi, pero necesitaba un poco de suspenso y drama esta historia**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA: No, no es de los derechos de autor ^.^; es para decirles que ahora regresaremos un poco al pasado, más exactamente justo antes que comenzara la pelea contra Shawn**

Sala de cámaras de regeneración de la torre Loonatic

La cámara regeneradora de Ace se estaba vaciando mientras que el comenzaba a moverse, primero abrió los ojos, y vio donde estaba y repaso los acontecimientos antes que él estuviera fuera de combate "Lanzaron Curium, Shawn nos quiere vivos y en su presencia en 5 días" en ese momento su cámara se abrió dejándolo salir, al mismo tiempo que se habrían las de Doc y Pato

- ¿Cómo demonios llegamos aquí? - pregunto Pato

- Lexi, Ace y yo los trajimos, el Blucantro del asteroide se convirtió en curium y prácticamente nos quitaron los poderes, además fue planeado, un tal Shawn lo hiso - le contesto Doc, Pato se concentro y formo una bola de magma en sus manos, la desapareció diciendo

- Mis poderes aun están aquí - y se tele transportó de unos metros - y están como si nada -

- Las cámaras de regeneración hicieron su trabajo, lograron restaurar nuestro ADN a la normalidad - dijo Rev; que ya había salido de su cámara al igual que Furia quien comenzó a "hablar" y le contesto Ace

- Es cierto, ¿Donde está Lexi? - en ese momento vieron una tarjeta electrónica en el piso

- La credencial de Lexi - dijo Pato mientras la levantaba del suelo y se la entregaba a Ace, quien la inserto en su comunicador y un holograma de la coneja se proyecto de esta

- Chicos, cuando vean este holograma seguramente ya habrán pasado los 5 días dados por Shawn - decía el holograma - Logre reclutar a 5 mutantes creados por la explosión - el holograma de la chica se transformo en los hologramas de los reclutas, cuando regreso al holograma de Lexi ella continuo - estaremos peleando en el centro de la ciudad, Zadavia se contacto con nosotros ya sabe todo lo que ocurrió, me dio la autorización de manejar este equipo - y el holograma se desvaneció

- ¿Le dio permiso de operar con un nuevo equipo? - dijo Ace - Debe ser un hueso duro de roer para que Zadavia quiera usar esa táctica -

- Deberíamos irnos ya, es decir Lexi está luchando en este momento junto con 5 reclutas sin experiencia - dijo Rev

- Tienes razón, Loonatics... - comenzó a decir Ace, pero fue interrumpido por un sonido de algo siendo estrellado cerca de ahí, salieron lo más rápido posible, apenas habían corrido unos metros cuando escucharon a Rev a través de sus comunicadores

- Es uno de los reclutas -

- Pato, teletransportate con él, y que Rev se quede contigo hasta que el recluta recupere la conciencia, entonces alcáncenos los tres en la pelea - ordenó Ace, Pato se tele transportó a la base de la torre donde estaba el gorila dentro de un cráter junto con Rev y lo ayudo a sacarlo de ahí

Centro de Acmetropolis

Mientras tanto Lexi estaba pasmada por lo que le estaba pasando

- Lexi, si quieres que todo esto termine solo ríndete, dame tu arma y las cosas serán mejores - comenzó a decirle Shawn y por alguna razón ella comenzó a creer que era cierto, si se rendía los demás estarían bien, vio al monstruo que era una niña mutada, estaba usando a una niña indefensa para sus malvados planes, entonces sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y le grito

- Ni loca, primero muerta antes que rendirme - en ese momento escucharon como el oso gritaba de dolor; un arma laser lo había golpeado en el brazo, hiriéndolo bastante, haciendo que desaparecieran las garras liberando a Stef y a Charles; quien estaba en el suelo aprisionado, la ratona comenzó a caer pero se detuvo en el aire, y Dante apareció sosteniéndola

- ¿Que hacemos líder? - le dijo por el comunicador

- Muéstrenle que es lo que pueden hacer - ambos asintieron y salieron volando con sus mochilas-cohetes, Charles tomo a Joshi y salió volando en donde estaba Dante dejando a Lexi completamente sola

- ¿Eso es lo que saben hacer?, ¿Correr como cobardes? - le dijo el cuervo junto a ella

- No, ese no es el plan - en ese momento un rayo les dio de lleno, haciendo que todos, excepto Lexi, cayeran en el piso; Dante disparo su arma y al combinarse con los poderes de Charles este se volvió un laser de gravedad

- ¡VÁMONOS! - grito Lexi mientras salía volando entre los edificios, a donde creía estaba Manabu, seguida por los demás, mientras que Shawn y sus mutantes seguían en el piso

- Maldita Loonatic, juro que le arrancare las orejas cuando la tenga - decía Shawn mientras se levantaba trabajosamente

Mientras tanto Lexi y los demás volaban entre la ciudad en la dirección que minutos antes Manabu fue arrojado, en el camino escucharon a Stef, reaccionar

- Cuidado, un oso mutante - grataba mientras volteaba a todos lados

- No te preocupes, ya nos hicimos cargo de él - le contesto Dante

- Pero no por mucho tiempo, ese rayo de gravedad no extenderá su efecto - dijo Charles mientras movía a Joshi intentándolo despertar, pero él seguía en otro mundo

- Debemos de encontrar a Manabu y reagruparnos, y volver a hacer un plan, los otros tres mutantes no estaban contemplados - dijo Dante mientras soltaba a Stef quien encendió su mochila-cohete

- Es solo una niña - balbuceo Joshi

- Debemos de detenerlo para que la deje controlar - le dijo Lexi intentando hacerlo reaccionar

- Tienes razón - le contesto saliendo de su trance - Pero no podemos atacarla, no es consciente de lo que hace -

- ¿Y si solo fuera un antropomorfo que cambia de forma? - pregunto Dante

- ¿Y adopto esa forma para que no lo ataquemos? - completo la pregunta Charles

- ¿Y si no es un antropomorfo?, ¿Si realmente es una niña? - les reclamo Joshi

- Pues solo hay una forma de saberlo - les dijo Charles mientras soltaba a Joshi para que activara su propia mochila-cohete - El primer paso, es quitarle la ventaja del control mental -

- Vas a hacer lo mismo que hiciste con Stef - dijo Lexi adivinando las intenciones del científico

- Exacto - llegaron frente a la torre y vieron el cráter donde había caído Manabu, pero no fue lo único que vieron, en la orilla de cráter estaba Manabu y como escoltas Pato y Rev

- ¡Pato!, ¡Rev! - Grito Lexi mientras se dirigía al cráter

- ¡Lexi! - dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos aves, cuando vieron a la coneja aterrizar frente a ellos

- Nunca creí que iba a estar tan feliz de verte Pato - dijo mientras lo abrazaba a éste con el brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo abrazaba a Rev

- Con que ellos son los reclutas - dijo Pato al ver como los demás aterrizaban cerca de ellos

- Si son ellos - le contesto Lexi mientras deshacía su abrazo a ambos

- ¿Y qué paso?, ¿Ya terminaron con Shawn? - pregunto Rev

- No pudimos, el tiene más betas de su lado - contesto Lexi

- Espera, ¿El aun puede pelear? - Pregunto Rev

- Si, y ¿Donde está Ace y los demás? -

- Ese es el problema, los demás se fueron para pelear en contra de Shawn - le dijo Rev

- Un momento, ¿Que son los betas? - interrumpió Pato

- Así nos llama Shawn - contesto Charles acercándoseles

- Si, gracias por la información ancianito- contesto Pato

- No soy un ancianito, mocoso - dijo el búho mientras se le acercaba aun mas a él

- ¿A quién le dijiste mocoso? -

- A ti mocoso, aprende a respetar a tus mayores -

- No soy un mocoso -

- Pues deja de comportarte como uno - dijo Lexi y Rev al mismo tiempo

- Muy bien, muy bien - contesto Pato mientras cruzaba los brazos

- Si los demás Loonatics están en dirección al parque central estarán en problemas - dijo Stef

- Debemos irnos, ahora mismo - continuo Dante

- No sin Manabu - se interpuso Joshi

- En ese caso, Joshi te quedas con él y Charles idea la forma de sacarlos del trance a los betas; los demás nos regresamos a la pelea - ordeno Lexi

- No me des ordenes - replico Pato

- No te estoy dando órdenes a ti, se las estoy dando a ellos -

- Ya escucharon a la jefa, nos vamos a la pelea - dijo Dante mientras encendía su mochila-cohete y se elevaba, mientras que Charles entraba a toda velocidad a la torre

- Ella no es... - comenzó a decir Pato, pero reacciono de un momento a otro y pensó en lo que debió de hacer para volverlos un equipo funcional y volvió a comenzar - Muy bien, Rev deberíamos irnos con ellos - Rev no contesto al instante, y pensó en lo que implicaría que ellos se queden, pero no pudo pensar por más tiempo porque su radar comenzó a detectar que algo grande volaba en su dirección

- Mi radar está detectando algo en el parque, yo diría que es Furia, parece que lo lanzaron -

En un movimiento rápido Stef y Dante, lograron sujetarlo deteniéndolo el aire

- Gracias - les dijo Furia lo más claramente posible, una vez que se encontró con los pies en el suelo

- No fue nada - contesto el camaleón y se les acercaron los demás

- Necesitan distracción mientras los demás llegamos - le dijo Lexi a Stef, ella asintió y se fue corriendo seguida por Rev

- Chicos, Manabu está bien - grito Joshi mientras se acercaba con ellos junto con el gorila

- No perdamos tiempo, al parque - les dijo Lexi y todos volaron en esa dirección siendo alcanzados por Charles, quien le dio un dispositivo a Dante mientras le decía

- Instálalo en el parque, es para sacar del trance a los mutantes - con eso llegaron al parque e intervinieron de inmediato

¿Qué les paso a los Loonatics originales?, léanlo en la siguiente actualización,

Lo olvidaba gracias por leer este Fic, como siempre les digo, si les gusta o no les gusta o quieren preguntarme cualquier cosa escríbanla en el cuadrito de aquí abajo


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota, el comienzo de este capítulo se ubica unos minutos después que Lexi y su equipo se retiraron estratégicamente**

Parque de Acmetropolis

- ¿Mira quienes están por fin aquí? - decía Shawn - Los verdaderos Loonatics, espero que ustedes 3 sean más interesantes que los anteriores -

- ¿Que les hiciste a los demás? - pregunto Ace con los ojos brillantes, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la espada del guardián

- Yo nada, ellos lo hicieron todo - y en ese momento los 3 betas al servicio de Shawn los rodearon

- Parece que la radiación provoco mas mutantes de los que Lexi pudo encontrar - le comento Doc a Ace

- Y no solo eso, son más poderosos - les dijo Shawn - Demuéstrenselo -

Cuando escucharon la orden, el cuervo lanzo su ataque, lo esquivaron encendiendo sus mochilas, pero la niña monstruo de un salto se colgó de las piernas de Furia haciéndolo caer unos metros adelante y al mismo tiempo el oso tomo a Doc y a Ace con sus poderes y los hiso caer ahí mismo

- Uf, parece que no son gran cosa - dijo Shawn, pero no pudo decir nada más por que tuvo que dar un salto hacia atras para sortear un ataque de Ace; quien estaba en el suelo aprisionado por una garra del gorila

- No nos subestimes - y ambos vieron al monstruo salir volando entre ellos, mientras que Furia se dirigía en contra del cuervo; esquivando ráfagas de plumas, al mismo tiempo Doc; quien tenía el brazo izquierdo libre, vio en su comunicador el final de su análisis de los poderes del oso

- Maneja los electrones que están a su alrededor - con una sonrisa se dijo a sí mismo - Perfecto - Con el brazo que tenia libre golpeo con sus poderes uno de los dedos, logrando que se aflojara lo suficientemente para darse la vuelta y atacar con ambas manos, mientras tanto Ace seguía disparándole con su visión laser a Shawn quien comenzaba a ofuscarse por el numero de disparos

- Malditos Loonatics, ¿Como pudieron haber recuperado sus poderes? -

En ese momento el oso fue atacado por una de las ráfagas del cuervo; Furia se había puesto intencionalmente detrás de él y al esquivarlo, el ataque dio en el costado del oso, haciendo que este liberara a Doc y a Ace de sus garras

- Maldito cuervo, fíjate a quien atacas - le grito el oso, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Furia y lo mandaba lejos de ahí

- Tu deberías de hacer otra cosa además de inmovilizarlos, deberías de matarlos - le reclamo el cuervo

- Y ustedes dos deberían de poner mas atención a su alrededor - escucharon la voz de Shawn mientras sacaba una espada de su cinturón y se abalanzaba en contra de Ace, quien contraataco con la suya

El oso intento atacar a Ace pero Doc lo cubrió con sus poderes

- Ni creas que te vas a escapar de esta pelea -

- En ese caso tendrás que pelear contra ella - dijo el oso, al mismo tiempo que la niña mutante se acercaba a él y se preparaba para golpearlo pero antes que pudiera bajar su brazo, Rev paso rápidamente entre ellos

- Hey a que no me atacas a mi - logro llamar su atención y comenzó a perseguirlo

- Maldita mutante estúpida, si quieres algo lo tienes que hacer tu mismo - dijo el cuervo mientras preparaba su ataque en contra de Doc y Ace, escucho la voz de Stef a su derecha

- Oye, nunca lograste darme, ¿Qué tal si te doy otra oportunidad?, claro si es que eres tan bueno - y se puso enfrente de él, el cuervo no resistió que se burlara de él, así que corrió en su dirección y comenzó a lanzarle ataques que los esquivaba con facilidad

- Maldita mocosa, te matare - disparo en dirección de la ratona, pero lo esquivo y la ráfaga golpeo a Rev en la pierna, haciéndole profundos cortes en su pierna

- ¡REV! - grito ella en cuanto vio a donde había ido a parar el ataque, se dirigió a donde estaba tirado intentando levantarse, lo comenzó a ayudar pero no podía llevárselo, pesaba demasiado, en ese momento vieron como la criatura negra se abalanzaba en su contra, pero Furia y Manabu la detuvieron; cada uno forcejeando con un brazo

- Chicos, Rev está mal herido, no puede correr - en ese momento vio como Charles llegaba con Doc para ayudarlo con una de las garras del oso, Dante y Lexi comenzaron a dispararle con sus armas laser al cuervo, mientras que Pato intentaba darle en los brazos con alquitrán y Joshi descendía con ellos

- No se preocupen, yo me encargo - y diciendo esto soplo hacia la pierna de Rev y esta comenzó a curarse acompañado de un frio extremo; cuando al fin estaba completamente curado Joshi dejo se soplarle

- Estoy como nuevo - le dijo Rev mientras movía su pierna

- En ese caso es hora de ir en contra del cuervo, tu y yo, ¿Que dices? - le pregunto Stef mientras parpadeaba respetivamente y de daba una sonrisa

- ¿Esa es una especie de cita? - le pregunto Joshi al ver la escena

- Según desde el punto de vista que lo vean - Rev carraspeo al escuchar esta respuesta de parte de Stef

- Es mejor que apliquemos el plan - y salió corriendo hacia el cuervo al igual que Stef

- Oye te crees muy malo por dispararle a niñas, ¿Qué tal si le disparas a alguien de tu edad? - le dijo Rev en cuanto llego frente a él y el cuervo le disparo, pero al igual que Stef el se movía mas rápido que sus reflejos

- Llego su reemplazo chicos - les dijo Stef a Lexi y a Dante

Ellos asintieron y se fueron de ahí, dejando a los 4; ya que acababa de llegar Joshi, en contra del cuervo

- ¿Donde era el mejor lugar para poner esto? - pregunto Dante, mientras mostraba el dispositivo

- Según las instrucciones, justo debajo de Shawn -

- Eso será un problema, no se deja de mover -

- No debemos de ponerlo debajo de él, tenemos que activarlo, cuando él esté encima -

- Eso suena un poco mas fácil - descendieron a unos metros de la pelea, pusieron el pequeño aparato en el su-elo y comenzó a brillar

- Esta encendido, pero necesitamos atraerlo hasta aquí - dijo Lexi mirando a donde estaba su líder - Ace me matara por esto, pero debemos intervenir en su pelea - volteo a ver a Dante - tu por la derecha, y por la izquierda - el asintió y corrió empuñando su arma laser, al igual que Lexi, comenzaron a dispararle para hacerlo retroceder al aparato que acababan de instalar

- Lexi, no es tu pelea - comenzó a decirle Ace

- Confía en mi Ace, es para el bien de todos - le replico Lexi mientras lo conducían aun más cerca del artefacto

- No eres la líder de los Loonatics -

- Pero si de este escuadrón - y lo acercaron a unos pasos del invento

- ¡NO SABES SI SON DE CONFIANZA! - le grito Ace, y Shawn estaba encima del aparato

- Pues yo confío en ellos - y presiono el botón para activar el aparato

Una luz color rojo sangre, atravesó el cuerpo del hombre haciéndolo gritar hipersónicamente todos se molestaron con el sonido pero principalmente los mutantes que estaban de su lado, a los cuales les comenzaron a brillar los ojos, verde los del oso polar, negro los del cuervo y ámbar los de la niña, que acababa de perder su transformación; además de destruir los audífonos de los Loonatics,

Unos segundos después la luz ceso y el cayo rendido, los demás mutantes se habían liberado de la influencia de Shawn

- ¿Que me paso? - pregunto el cuervo

- ¿Por qué no estoy con mi escuadrón? - dijo el oso

- ¿Mami? - pregunto la niña completamente aturdida, la cual fue atendida casi de inmediato por Stef

- No pasa nada - le dijo mientras la abrasaba y la levantaba del suelo

- ¿Es tu hija? - le pregunto Pato incrédulo

- No por supuesto que no - y la niña dormito en el hombro de la chica - Necesita un consuelo; es huérfana - y agrego rápidamente al ver la cara de este - Lo sé por el vestido, lo usan en algunos orfanatos como uniforme de escuela -

- Eso lo explica todo -

- No todo, ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? - les pregunto el oso agresivamente y al mismo tiempo sus ojos brillaban y sus garras se proyectaban a varios metros de él y mas grandes

- Tranquilízate - le dijo Charles mientras se le acercaba - Mira, has mutado y ahora tienes poderes al igual que los Loonatics, pero debes de permanecer tranquilo para que no se salgan de control - el oso cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente, cuando exhalo y abrió los ojos las garras habían desaparecido

- Gracias, soy el teniente Bear, Michael Bear, de las fuerzas especiales de la Antártida -

- Charles Mengels, mm, Loonatic - dijo el búho extendiéndole la mano

- Se nota - le contesto estrechándosela, mientras veía su uniforme

- Muy bien, muy bien, ahora, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - pregunto el cuervo mientras se sacaba hielo de las plumas de sus brazos; recordaba momentos de las peleas, pero no el cómo ni el porqué estaba ahí

- Fueron engañados por ese hombre - dijo Ace mientras señalaba a Shawn con el pulgar - para que atacaran Acmetrópolis, nos destruyeran y que el lograra apoderarse del planeta -

- Wow, y me decían que no haría nada impresionante - contesto al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una ráfaga de plumas a un árbol cercano

- Y a todo esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le pregunto Joshi

- Alexander Crow -

- Yo me llamo, Misaki - dijo la niña ya en el piso, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran; al parecer Stef se lo había preguntado

- Aun tengo una duda - dijo Lexi - ¿Y el ejercito que él dijo tener? - en ese instante Shawn se levanto con dificultad y grito

- ¡¿QUIERES A MI EJERCITO?!, ¡AQUÍ ESTA! - y presiono un botón, se escucharon golpes sordos dentro de la nave de Shawn y unos segundos después la puerta de donde había salido él y Alexander comenzó a abollarse desde dentro y salió disparada directamente a donde estaban todos; Michael en un movimiento rápido lanzo una de sus garras mutantes bloqueando el avance del pedazo de metal, haciendo que pasara por encima de las cabezas de todos, y docenas de bestia; muy parecidas a la mutación de Misaki, solo que estas andaban en cuatro patas, salieron de ahí

- Hay mamá pata – dijo Pato al ver la cantidad de bestias que se las acercaban

- Ok, Loonatics, todos escúchenme – dijo Ace por el comunicador – Hay que deshacernos de estas cosas, Rev distrae a Shawn, que no se escape, los demás lo vamos a cubrir, Setf lleva a los civiles y ponlos a salvo – todos los Loonatics, inclusive los Betas, lo obedecieron, Stef tomo a Misaki y a Alexander de las manos y se los llevo a una bodega cercana, los dejo ahí mientras les decía

- Ok, quédense aquí – y vio directamente al cuervo – Cuídala – y se fue dejándolos solos, Misaki se acerco a la ventana para poder observar la pelea y Alexander se recargó en el marco del lado derecho para observar a la niña

Mientras tanto dentro de la pelea todos golpeaban las bestias, pero parecía que era imposible dejarlas inconscientes, inclusive Michael les estaba ayudando a frenarlos

- ¿Por qué no se desmayan? – preguntó Lexi después de dispararle con sus poderes a uno

- No tengo la menor idea, pero debemos de descubrir cómo detenerlos – le contesto Manabu a su lado, en ese momento vieron pasar a Joshi deslizándose y cubriendo de hielo las patas de uno de los mutantes, pero este de lo rompió como si fuera nada

- Son más fuertes de lo que esperaba – dijo mientras se internaba en la pelea

- No se marean tampoco – dijo Stef mientras rodeaba a uno a gran velocidad y se iba de ahí

- ¿Qué son estas cosas? – le pregunto Ace a Doc

- Aun no lo sé, de hecho ni siquiera parecen vivos – contesto

- ¿Estamos peleando contra zombis? – pregunto escandalizado Pato

- Por supuesto que no – le contesto Charles – Yo diría que son maquinas –

- Imposible – les dijo Dante, en ese momento una de las bestias abrió la boca y de esta salió un rayo de energía dirigido directamente a la bodega donde estaban Misaki y Alexander

-¡MISAKI!- gritó Stef mientras corría a gran velocidad, pero no fue lo suficiente, el rayo llego antes que ella y destruyo el edificio, todos se quedaron de piedra al ver la destrucción, pero al instante tuvieron que regresar a la pelea

– No, no, no, Misaki – dijo la ratona mientras removía escombros – ¡MISAKI!, ¡ALEXANDER! –

En ese momento vio como en el centro de la devastación se movieron los escombros y debajo estaba lo que parecía ser una armadura de ámbar, y en el centro de ésta estaba Misaki, debajo de ella Alexander parecía a salvo

- ¡Misaki! – le grito Stef, bastante aliviada, la niña se dio la vuelta, corrió hacia ella; y a un metro de distancia su armadura desapareció; cayendo directamente a los brazos de la ratona

- One-chan – dijo la niña extremosamente feliz

- Al parecer sus poderes reales son esos – dijo Alexander mientras se acercaba a ellas

- Debió de haber sido la hipnosis, influyo negativamente en sus poderes, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que hiso? –

- Creo una armadura con la energía de su mente –

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –

- Tengo algunos recuerdos de cuando la estaban analizando – hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta que una de las criaturas se les había acercado y estaba listo para atacarlas, Alexander disparo sus plumas al pecho del enemigo, estas atravesaron como su fuera papel, el monstruo cayó de espaldas y en vez de lanzar sangre lanzaba chispas y aceite negro

- Son maquinas – dijo Stef al ver las chispas que volaban

- Si ya me acuerdo, me lo dijo a mi hace unas cuantas horas, todos son robots –

La chica encendió su comunicador y prácticamente grito – ¡SON ROBOTS, SU PUNTO DÉBIL ES EL CENTRO DEL PECHO! – Todos escucharon la transmisión de la chica y atacaron sin miedo a matarlos

El primero fue Ace quien con su visión laser destruyo el pecho de 3 maquinas al mismo tiempo - Esto está mejor –

Lexi, Pato destruían fácilmente a las maquinas a las que Joshi las debilitaba con su poder, Furia y Manabu los lanzaban por los aires para que Doc, Michael y Charles los partieran en dos

Mientras tanto en un punto un poco alejado de la pelea Rev comenzaba a desesperar a Shawn

- Vamos, no puede ser que no puedas darme con tu espada – dijo Rev por centésima vez al esquivar un ataque de él

- Déjate de mover, pajarraco idiota – le dijo mientras le atestaba otro golpe con su espada

Escucho para su horror a Stef, quien se aclaraba la garganta, la volteo a ver y no se veía nada contenta - Creo que me debes una paliza por haberme hipnotizado –

- Pero eras feliz sabiendo que no ibas a pelear por los demás – le contesto con una sonrisa hipócrita

Ella no resistió la cara que había puesto ese sujeto, en un movimiento rápido le dio un golpe directo a la cara y con otros dos golpes en el brazo le hiso soltar la espada que aun empuñaba, el retrocedió dos pasos y le dijo

- Niña estúpida, mis sirvientes te mataran – pero antes que pudiera hacer algo mas el brazo de una de sus maquinas paso volando entre ellos dos, hasta ese momento vio la pelea; todas las maquinas habían sido destruidas y los Loonatics caminaban hacia el

- Todo acabo Shawn – le dijo Ace

- No, no puede acabar así – contesto desesperadamente

- Pues adivina, ya acabo – le dijo Lexi

- No, no, no – dijo mientras sacaba un arma laser de un compartimiento en su cinturón, pero Pato la cubrió de alquitrán dejándola inservible, Manabu y Furia lo levantaron de los hombros, Lexi le puso unas esposas, al mismo tiempo que Charles le ponía un collarín de metal, Doc lo estudio un momento y le dijo a Charles

- Buena idea –

- Mi inhabilitador de sonidos hipersónicos, no es para siempre –

- Pero lo resolviste con esto –

- Me base en tus planos de los guantes inhabilitadores de magnetismo –

- Ok, después siguen con su plática de nerds – les dijo Pato - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? – en ese momento una luz blanca golpeo a Shawn, haciendo que desapareciera

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Stef

- ¿A dónde se fue? – le pregunto Ace a Rev

- Parece ser una nave intergaláctica gigante – le contesto revisando su radar interno

- No perdamos tiempo, todos a la nave dragón – pero Zadavia los estaba llamando por sus comunicadores, todos los Loonatics; incluyendo los betas, formaron un circulo y apuntaron sus comunicadores al centro de este, su jefa apareció entre ellos en tres dimensiones

- Loonatics, no se preocupen es una nave de la federación galáctica, ellos se llevaran a Shawn a la cárcel – y agrego – Bien hecho Loonatics, todos – remarcando la palabra TODOS – lo han hecho excelente, Zadavia fuera –

- Wow, eso… fue… genial – dijo Stef mientras saltaba abrasando a Misaki

- Bueno, en ese caso yo me largo – dijo el cuervo mientras presionaba un botón en su reloj

- ¿Estás seguro?, nosotros podríamos ayudarte con tus poderes – le dijo Lexi

- No – en ese momento llego una motocicleta con una chamarra de cuero, se la puso y continuo – yo no soy de los que le gustan la fama, prefiero rodar por la vida – subió a su motocicleta y se fue de ahí

- Yo también, no soy un superhéroe, soy un militar – dijo Michael mientras se iba de ahí

- Yo si me quiero quedar – dijo Misaki

- Después veremos eso, Loonatics a la torre – dijo Ace y todos se encaminaron hacia esta; en el camino vieron como las personas salían de sus escondites y les vitoreaban la derrota de Shawn, les gritaban, los saludaban, y todo tipo de muestras de afecto, cuando al fin llegaron a la torre Ace comenzó a hablar

- Gracias por su gran apoyo en esta misión, pero me temo que no podemos dejarlos ser Loonatics, ahora entréguenme las mascaras – mientras extendía la mano derecha, todos se vieron entre sí bastante confundidos, creían que después de todo esto serian Loonatics permanentes, pero antes que hicieran algo Lexi dijo

- No puedes suspenderlos, viste el trabajo que pueden hacer, ellos serian un gran refuerzo a los Loonatics, yo los entrené y se de lo que son capaces de hacer, pueden hacer tantas cosas como nosotros –

- ¿Y tú te quedarías con ellos aquí en Acmetrópolis? – le pregunto Ace

- Si, yo me quedaría a ser su comandante, si no fuera porque sé que Dante haría un trabajo igual de bueno –

- ¿Yo? – le pregunto el camaleón

- Si, tu, te vi en las simulaciones y en el campo de batalla, te preocupas por los demás, haces planes de la nada, vamos serias un excelente jefe –

- Pero no lo va a hacer porque este equipo se desintegra ahora – dijo Ace

- No lo creo – era Zadavia que acababa de entrar a la torre por un túnel espacio-tiempo – Logre ver toda la pelea por los satélites y la transmisión del ataque –

- ¿Transmitieron la pelea? – pregunto Furia, la sorpresa hiso que hablara muy claro ya que le recordaba su paso por la lucha libre

- Si, toda Acmetropolis sabe de los nuevos Loonatics, ahora todo el mundo está diciendo que son los nuevos guardianes del planeta – y agrego con una sonrisa – Y me encantaría que lo fueran –

Ante esta aseguración de Zadavia los nuevos mutantes se vieron entre sin creer lo que les estaba diciendo

- ¿Nos está reclutando? – pregunto Joshi

- Si, Estefani Gonzales, Charles Mengels, Dante Irgnot, Joshua y Manabu Ringots, quisiera que fueran el nuevo equipo Loonatic, que protegerán a la ciudad planeta Acmetropolis, y por supuesto, a este sistema solar si en necesario; además de la posibilidad de volverse un nuevo equipo de guardianes del universo –

- ¿Zadavia estás segura de esto? – le pregunto Ace a su jefa, no era que desconfiara de ellos, pero dejarles la seguridad del planeta a unos desconocidos era complicado de entender

- Si Ace, estoy completamente segura de eso – y dirigiéndose a los demás continuo – ¿Aceptan ser Loonatics, con el riesgo que esto implica? –

Todos se miraron entre sí, y como si hubieran hecho un pacto silencioso dijeron al mismo tiempo – Aceptamos –

- Si, mi one-chan es una heroína, ¡viva! – comenzó a gritar Misaki

- En cuanto a Misaki, yo creo que el mejor lugar para que pueda estar, considerando sus poderes, es aquí en la torre, hare las gestiones con la alcaldesa para que Estefani sea su tutora legal –

- Ahora tengo una familia – dijo la niña mientras se abalanzaba al búho, este la abraza mientras la levanta del piso – Abuelito – le dijo al oído pero audible, con esta aseguración de la niña el búho puso cara de aturdimiento, mientras que todos los demás se reían de la escena; en ese momento se encendió una alarma, todos se pusieron a la defensiva; pero solo era una transmisión de la alcaldesa

- Zadavia, que bueno que la encuentro, ¿Es cierto que los Loonatics han regresado permanentemente a Acmetropolis? –

- Si alcaldesa, pero no los que usted conoció hace algunos años, ahora es turno de una nueva generación para que cuide de la ciudad –

- ¿Eso significa que los rumores son ciertos?, ¿Los Loonatics que pelearon contra ese villano se crearon por las radiaciones del último meteorito? –

- Si alcaldesa -

- ¿Y quién es el nuevo líder de este equipo?, necesito saber a quién darle la autorización del equipo para operar, cuando los presente mañana –

- Yo soy el líder alcaldesa, Dante Irgnot – dijo este mientras daba un paso al frente

- Muy bien, nos vemos mañana, adiós Zadavia confío en tu juicio, que bueno verlos a salvo Loonatics - y la alcaldesa corto la transmisión

- Bueno ya tienen su primera misión, presentarse con la ciudad - dijo Zadavia mientras veía al nuevo equipo - De ahora en adelante serán el escuadrón Beta de los Loonatics -

- Los Beta Loonatics - dijo Stef pensativa

- Me gusta - dijo Ace y volteando a ver a su equipo continuo - Nos debemos de ir, la galaxia nos necesita, Doc abre el portal en el que estabas trabajando -

Doc asintió presiono un botón de su comunicador y un agujero de gusano tamaño individual se abrió frente a él - Esta listo, nos llevara directamente a Blanc - le dijo éste a Ace

- Perfecto, Loonatics a Blanc - todos asintieron un poco sorprendidos y entraron uno por uno al agujero, Lexi justo antes de entrar los miro, corrió hacia ellos, los abrazo uno por uno y les dijo

- Cuídense mucho y si necesitan ayuda, nosotros estamos a un agujero de gusano de distancia - se despidió con un beso de Misaki y entró

Cuando solo quedaba Ace les dijo a los demás - Les dejamos la nave dragón, tómenlo como un regalo de bienvenida y por un trabajo bien hecho - entro en el agujero y este se cerró detrás de él, dejando al nuevo equipo solo con Zadavia

- ¿Y ahora qué? - pregunto Joshi

- Yo digo que nos merecemos un descanso, y algo de pizza - dijo Dante, pero una alarma sonó dentro del cuartel, era otra vez la alcaldesa

- Loonatics, lamento decirles esto, pero un súpervillano acaba de aparecer en Acmetropolis, no se sabe nada de él, solo que lanza pegamento y está intentando robar el banco de Acmetrópolis, parece un loco - Dante sonrió y les dijo a los demás

- El descanso vendrá después - y agregó mientras dejaba a Misaki con Zadavia - ¡LOONATICS A VOLAR! - y salieron a su primera misión como equipo independiente

**¡ACABE CON ESTE FIC!; ESPERO QUÉ LES HAYA GUSTADO, RECUERDEN DEJARME REVIEWS, TODOS LOS LEO Y LOS CONTESTO**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA, QUÉ ESPERO SEA PRONTO /:^3**


End file.
